


Incubus Earth

by Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls (HoodedFigure_99)



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, demon Earth, incubus, obviously sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/pseuds/Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls
Summary: from an Anon: Can you make a great and dirty "imagine" real quick as my bedtime story ;)





	

You groan as you flop over on your side. The bright red numbers on your clock only frustrate you further: 3:33 AM. Why couldn’t you sleep, you whined to yourself and you roll onto your back. Squeezing your eyes shut, you attempt to will yourself to sleep. You think you’re doing a pretty good job until you feel your bed slump down as if someone else climbed upon it. The bed creaks and you feel the bed sink down closer to you, and you feel the heat of someone directly above you, hands placed near your head. Your eyes fly open, and you’re greeted by a silver horned mask. One of your frequent incubus “companions”, you realize, and you smile as his almost hypnotic eyes twinkle down at you.

The smallest of the troupe had decided to pay you a visit, you observe. He preferred the name Earth above any other name, and you whisper his name in relief. His head tilts to the side, eying you quizzically. You nod your head in acceptance, and his small yet strong hands begin their mystical work. As his fingers touch you, you feel a dizzying sensation, followed by electricity shooting down your body. Each touch draws a long moan from you, surprised that Earth could make you wet much faster than his brothers. Your fingers trace the horns on his mask at first, though your rising need quickly distracts you, and you find yourself quickly begging the incubus for release, your body arching up from his touch. The small Ghoul quickly obliges, easing his length into you and slowly thrusts into you, making sure he wasn’t draining your energy too quickly. As soon as you get accustomed to his length and girth you grind against his cock as he speeds up his motions. Your nails dig into his skin, as he begins to furiously slam into you, his body absorbing your excess energy. You cry out as you climax, your muscles clenching and milking his demonic cock. He continues his pace, though briefly stopping to turn you on your side and lifting your leg to fuck you at that angle instead. You shout in ecstasy as you come once more, panting and continuing to beg the small Ghoul, “please, oh fuck, harder…faster…” you pant, losing your senses to unbridled lust.

Being the obedient demon that he is, he concedes to your demands and plows you harder and deeper than you could imagine. As you come for the third time, he pulls his well endowed member from your twitching cunt and you hear an unnatural guttural noise well forth from Earth as he finishes, spilling burning hot seed all over your legs. As the waves of your orgasm slowly fade, so does your consciousness…your insomniac brain finally allowing you rest, knowing you helped feed the ‘runt’ of the brothers.

Size did, in fact, matter.


End file.
